


Маленький хвостик

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: По случайному стечению обстоятельств Данте попадает в прошлое и пытается вернутся обратно, но по пути встречает одного прилипчивого недоросля.
Kudos: 7





	Маленький хвостик

Данте уже давно привык к отвратительной привычке Жизни отвешивать ему увесистый пинок под зад в самый гадкий момент из возможных, так что даже не очень-то и обидно, правда. Но боже (если тот вообще есть — в чём полудемон сильно сомневался), почему после того, как он столько времени всеми способами уламывал непутёвого братца вместе выбраться назад в мир людей и всеми правдами-неправдами добился своего, в последнюю секунду какой-то вонючий демон успел цапнуть его за ногу (лишившись при этом своей)? А телепортация — та ещё привередливая сука и не терпит, когда хоть что-то вклинивается в процесс, так что младшего сына Спарды просто вышвырнуло отдельно от Вергилия с волшебной Ямато прямо неизвестно куда и когда. На самом деле в Ад, но Данте был настолько раздосадован в начале, что-то место теперь — руины, слишком плохие даже для Ада.

Но сейчас, спустя каких-то пару недель, он выбрался благодаря очередному осколку Ямато и пребывал в самурайском спокойствии и смирении. Чай не мальчишка уже — знал, что с горячей головой себе не поможешь вернуться назад, ведь только в мире людей он понял — не то время. Прошлое: настолько далёкое, что Данте не знал, где искать свой заветный билет домой.

Фортуна встретила гостя знакомой старинной архитектурой и «серыми», не оглядывающимися по сторонам людьми. Не то чтобы охотник часто здесь бывал (будет бывать), но путь к замку помнил наизусть, ему и придерживался. Ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал звонкий детский крик:

— Отвалите! — голос вроде бы и чужой, и такой родной.

Оглянувшись, Данте заметил, как белесого мальчишку со всех сторон окружили ребята постарше с очевидно недружелюбными мотивами. А совсем малой мальчишка — ещё без своей дьявольской длани — сжал маленькие голые кулачки, намереваясь отбиваться со всех своих не шибко огромных сил. Не узнать его было невозможно, пройти мимо — тоже, однако необходимо. Это же создаст временные парадоксы и всё такое, да?

Как будто бы Данте было не плевать на сраные парадоксы. Он подошёл к Неро со спины, и все его обидчики мигом разбежались в разные стороны, да и пацан, обернувшись, вздрогнул. Потому что охотник и до своего отбытия в Ад после месячной комы выглядел не самым опрятным образом, что уж говорить о почти годовом скитании по демоническому миру? Хорошо ещё, что пацан при виде него в штаны не наложил.

— Пятеро на одного — это не очень честно, ты так не считаешь? — хрипло рассмеялся полубес, пытаясь так объяснить свою причину вмешательства.

Неро хмуро — он уже в таком юном возрасте начал хмуриться — взглянул на своего «спасителя» исподлобья, совсем не радуясь чудесному избавлению от неприятелей.

— Ну и зачем ты влез, старик? — мальчишка направил указательный палец в грудь мужчине (сложно было бы промахнуться). — Теперь они мне это всю жизнь припоминать будут!!! — он недовольно топнул левой ногой и сморщился, будто бы от боли.

— Так-то теперь молодёжь благодарит старших за помощь? — Данте устало улыбнулся и, бросив последний взгляд на ребёнка, развернулся, чтобы продолжить свой путь.

От этого непрозрачного упрёка Неро стало не по себе: он застыл, глядя на спину удаляющегося незнакомца, сжал ладони в кулаки и окликнул мужчину:

— Стой, старик! — тот и впрямь остановился, развернувшись всем телом к парню, который собрал всю волю, чтобы поблагодарить: — Спасибо тебе.

Всё же этот чужой человек оказался настолько чутким, что не прошёл мимо и помог Неро, хотя совсем не должен был этого делать. Такое поведение даже в Фортуне, подвластной Ордену, было редкостью: взрослые обычно старались не замечать поползновения на сирот их дорогими дитятками. Даже воспитатели в приюте ничего с этим не делали, поэтому, собственно, Неро сбежал оттуда и уже два дня вроде как скрывался (хотя его не особо-то и искали).

— Что-что? Ты что-то сказал, парень? Или мне показалось? — по дюже нахальной ухмылке — ох, как же Неро захотелось заехать ему по роже — старик всё расслышал и попросту издевался над ним.

— Уши прочисть! — всплеснул руками мальчик, и Данте рассмеялся.

Пацан сейчас был ещё совсем соплёй, которая в росте едва доставала ему до пояса, зато сколько вмещала гонора. За такое нужно уши драть, просто необходимо. Но жалко: как раз этим-то Неро напоминал ему другого самоуверенного мальчишку-сироту.

— Ещё немного, и будешь взрослых матом крыть, да, шкет? — охотник потрепал парня по мягким лохматым волосам, а тот тут же стащил с себя чужую руку и обиженно засопел. — Сколько тебе? Восемь?

— Вообще-то почти девять! — возразил Неро.

— Хорошо-хорошо! — полудемон выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте в шутку, но мальчик не заподозрил неладного и остался доволен таким поведением.

— Вот! Так что я совсем большой! И я сам могу себя спасать! Больше так не делай! — мужчина, что всё это время насмешливо смотрел на него, отчего-то вдруг перевёл взгляд чуть выше и стал серьёзен.

Парень обернулся и увидел… то самое чудовище, с которым борются рыцари ордена — демона. Страх сковал его тело, горло пересохло, а ноги будто приросли к земле: демон был достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть у него огромную зазубренную косу. Но тут мальчик почувствовал на своём плече большую мозолистую ладонь, которая каким-то дивным образом внушила чувство безопасности и защищенности. Неро снова посмотрел на своего незнакомца.

— Прости, малыш, но я не могу себе этого позволить, — бросил ему охотник и мигом переместился вперёд, к демону.

Одной рукой мужчина стянул с запястья тонкую чёрную резинку и идеальным движением собрал знатно отросшие во время скитаний волосы в хвост (просто, чтобы не отвлекали). Другой — привычно выхватил из-за спины материализовавшийся по воле хозяина демонический меч, что тут же накалился от испускаемого адского жара. Двойняшки так и остались в кобуре — Данте рассудил, что ребёнок может испугаться громкого звука выстрелов.

Неро, заворожённо распахнув рот, стоял и смотрел, как мужчина играючи орудует здоровенным, явно волшебным мечом и расправляется с одним — с дюжиной подобных демонов. На такое даже отряд рыцарей способен не был! Это казалось чем-то удивительным и невероятно крутым! Как вообще какой-то глупый старик мог быть на такое способен? Он тоже так хотел!

— Старик! — окликнул его мальчик, когда от монстров остался лишь пепел.

— Чего тебе, пацан?! — обернулся, едва сдерживающийся, чтобы не отлупить ребёнка за «старика» (понимал, что для мелкого он и впрямь кажется совсем древним пердуном).

А резвый засранец уже успел подбежать к нему и схватить разодранный край плаща, не давая мужчине сбежать.

— Научи меня так же! — он не попросил — приказал.

Глаза у ребёнка искрились чистым детским восторгом, таким, какой возникает при взгляде на… героя, да? Данте смущённо почесал затылок: он был легендарным охотником на демоном (ещё не был), однако вряд ли кто-то на самом деле считал его настоящим героем. А этот пацан…

— Ты же теперь от меня не отстанешь, да? — без боя сдался полудемон и махнул рукой. — Ну, пошли тогда со мной, малой.

Всё же будущее никуда от него не убежит, а провести хотя бы немного времени с маленьким Неро было интересно. И просто необходимо и ему, и восьмилетнему Вергильевскому шкету.

— Стой! А как тебя зовут?! — мальчик торопливо побежал за ним.

Ему до скрежета зубов казалось несправедливым то, что у этого здоровенного человека настолько длинные ноги, что один его шаг равен трём мальчишеским. И поэтому приходилось очень быстро перебирать лапами, чтобы догнать крутого мечника.

— Не скажу!

— Ну и пошёл ты, старик!


End file.
